The red dragon part 1 : Awakening
by zack32
Summary: The dragon crisis and the stormcloak rebellion are long over but the tensions between the Aldmeri Dominion and the Cyrodilic Empire remain. The Thalmor justiciars intervention made several orphans. Some are now preparing themselves for the next war.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own The elder srolls series**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Tamriel 4E204_

It has been three years since the famous event known as the "dragon crisis" took place in the land of Skyrim. The province, already shaken by the civil war, became the theater of the return and resurrection of the mythic dragons, thanks to their old master: Alduin the World Eater. Having once more forsaken his purpose as ending the world to start a new one, Alduin intended to enslave with his lesser brother the mortal races to rule the present kalpa. Nothing would have stopped him if it wasn't for one person: the last dragonborn, Ysmir dragon of the north and new bearer of the Stormcrown. Not much is known of what has transpired but after slaying countless of his underlings and using the ancient art of the thu'um, the dragonborn managed to slay Alduin and thus punishing him for his greed. The remaining dragon were let free to roam the skies for some of them spoke against their older brother's schemes. As for the dragonborn, his goal accomplished, he wandered for a time around Skyrim in quest of new challenges for his godly powers. Some have said he was responsible for ending an uprising vampire threat by shouting a giant castle and burning to ashes an unholy bloodsucker king. Others have claimed his journey ended in Solstheim where after a battle worthy of the heroes of old happened between him and the very first dragonborn. What is known however is his mysterious disappearance much like his predecessors the Nerevarine, the Hero of Kvatch or the Eternal Champion. Thus nobody could remember how they were, their race and gender, even the ones who met them.

But legendary tales aren't the only thing that came with this event.

Politics became quickly to change. The infamous Riften's Thieves guild was dismantled and most members killed or arrested, the Black-Briar family herself was exposed for her criminal activities and lost its influence and wealth. The family's leader, Maven Black-Briar was arrested and executed for high treason by the jarl. Unfounded rumors say it was a new and honorable thieves guild which was the cause of their doom. Biggest change though was the emperor's assassination by the Darkbrotherhood. His heir became reknown for standing against the Thalmor and their presence within imperial territories in spite of the White-gold concordat. His immediate entourage composed of Colovians, traditionalist Nords and even Dominion refugees didn't help at all. The justiciars began to ensue a lot of assassination four months after the crowning all over the empire. Despite the lack of proof against the new emperor, diplomatic relations with the Aldmeri Dominion became strained and more hostile. In return imperial authorities did their best to slow the thalmor agent's movements. In result of this new politic, the Stormcloak's lost almost all supporters as more began to see Ulfric as a blinded angry warlord. Thus the civil war came to a swiftly end and the deposed jarl was exiled as a show of mercy. After this, it became soon clear to the people of Tamriel that a new war between the Dominion and the "Free world" is inevitable. Only one question remain: "When?"

* * *

 **Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction and English isn't my first language so I hope you'll excuse me if I do some mistakes. Hope to have constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 1: This world is cruel

**Here, new chapter! So just for you know, in this story I will refer to the Imperial race as the "Cyrodiils" to not confuse them with the empire's supporters. There will also be distinctions made between Colovians or Imperials of the west who bear slavic names and have a lot of Nord's blood, the Nibenese from the east who bear name in 'us and look more asian or mesoamerican and finally the Heartlanders who live around lake Rumare, look southern europeans and bear also roman names. So enjoy! Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: This world is cruel**

 _Province of Cyrodiil_

It was a shiny day in the small port city of Pell's gate. The town was situated next to the great lake Rumare, south to the Imperial City. Because of this, it happened to be a flourishing port between the capital and the nibenean cities. It was mostly populated with heartlander Cyrodiils with some minorities and habitually a lot of people could be seen working on the docks or the farms outside the city's wall. However, today, there was a huge gathering forming outside a house of the respectable Entius family. Sooner, thalmor justiciars had been sighted by several towns' inhabitants breaking into the house, this was surprising as the Entius never shown any huge hostilities against the Dominion or being Talos worshippers unlike some other city's residents. Sure they were a "legion career family" type but outside of that they weren't known for taking part in huge politics debate.

Tensions were palpable as shout echoed outside the building.

 **Inside the House**

Grachus Entius had just finished his breakfast in the main room when he heard a very loud knock against his door. Someone was going to break it!

"Who is this by Shezzar? What do you want?" asked the man

"IN THE NAME OF THE ALDMERI DOMINION OPEN THIS DOOR OR WE BREAK IT!" Shouted a voice who stated the obvious

 _The Thalmor, here? This is bad, I must warn Adria quickly, our son must not see what is going to happen. Whatever reasons they're here I think they won't lose their time by asking simple questions,_ thought Grachus.

At this moment, a woman carrying a little boy in his arms made irruption in the room. The child was crying.

"Love what's happening? I hear loud noises and shouting, Marcus broke in tears just after that, is this one of your friends pranking us?"

"Adria, there are justiciars behind this door! They're going to destroy it!"

At the mention of the infamous elves, she paled.

"But what do they want? What have we done? What have YOU done?" Demanded Adria

But deep inside her, she knew already the answer at her first question: the Thalmor agents were coming to take into custody her husband for some reasons, probably because he was" suspected of Talos worship" and they were going to ask him _questions._ Whether they were innocent or not, people arrested like that were rarely seen again. Of course this was the best case. In the worst, she could be arrested as well and even THEIR SON to force Grachus to talk about whatever secret activities against the Dominion he has taken part, if of course it was the case or just a show power from the Thalmor.

"Slow them, I'm going to hide Marcus in a safe place." She said

"That's what I was thinking but and you?"

"I can't hide myself so I come back once I'm done with it."

"Fine, do it." sighed her husband. He wasn't unaware this was probably the last time he could see his son.

As he finished speaking, Adria hurried herself and headed to the bathroom. She heard the main door crashed behind her and addressed a silent prayer to the divines for her success. Once she arrived in the bathroom, she spoke gently to her son and consoled him.

"Marcus, my dear Marcus, you must be brave to affront the world. I know you would grow up and become a strong man. Know that we will always proud of you and whatever happen, we will always love you. Now Mommy must go and you're gonna stay here in the cupboard, don't move ok? It's like a game. So don't do any noise?"

The child silenced himself and nodded to his mother who smiled at him.

"You're truly smart my little angel. Now I must go, goodbye my son and don't forget we LOVE you." As she spoke these words, she began to break in tears, realizing what was the meaning of what she was talking. _No I must be strong for my child and my husband. To stand when they'll take me._ She kissed Marcus forehead to comfort him and quickly close the cupboard before rejoining her husband in the main room.

The door was destroyed, an elf wearing golden armor was restraining Grachus before another in thalmor robe approached her.

"By decree of the Dominion ambassador you and your husband are under arrest for worship of the false divine Talos. Do not resist, we are authorized to use brute force if necessary. Do you understand me Mrs. Entius?"

 _Just like I thought_. "Of course, I understand sir, I will not resist. Make this brief." Responded Adria in a cold tone.

"Good, now you!" turning himself towards the other justiciar "search this house for proof, I want everything we look for!"

"Yes sir!"

To the horror of the Entius couple, the soldier began to head to the bathroom when a voice was heard shouting "What's happening here?"

Both parties turned themselves to the source of the noise. A man in city guard armor was standing close to the fallen door. It was Lucius, a friend of the family.

Addressing himself to the Justiciar officer "What are you doing here? Why are you arresting these people?"

"I'm sorry sir but this is an official Thalmor business which you are interrupting" responded the altmer with an annoyed look.

"Official my ass! I want documents to certify that or you can go *** yourself."

"Fine, here you go officer" responded the elf who didn't even flinch at these insults. He gave Lucius a paper with official seals who in turn began to read it silently. He then spoke to Grachus:

"Sorry, I can do nothing for you two, the dude isn't lying, it's truly official." Then turning himself to the justiciar next to the open bathroom, "HOWEVER, nothing in this asswhipe mention you can ransack the house. Your orders are pretty clear: you're here to arrest the Entius family and that's all, am I clear _justiciar_?"

"Crystal _officer_. You heard that soldier? We are going, howewer we'll come back eventually so appreciate your little victory while you can" spoke the thalmor leader.

"Wait" said Adria, "Lucius can you and your wife take care of our most precious memory while we're not here? Please" she insisted.

Understanding what she meant, he responded "You both have my words as friend."

"Thank you" said the two prisoners.

"Enough, we must go" shouted the altmer leader.

Suddenly his hands were seen glowing with purple light. _He's going to cast a spell!_ thought Lucius. Cautiously he took a step back before seeing both the elves and his saddened friends disappear in a flash of purple light.

"Lucius, what happened?" Several city guards were running towards him.

After resuming everything he saw, one of them asked him "But what about their son, where he is?"

"They have hidden him, Adria asked me to take care of him in language coded, and I don't think the thalmor know his existence or they even care. He must be somewhere in the house."

That's when a child was heard crying. "Mommy, c'me back, c'me back, Mommmmyyyy!"

"It's him! It's coming from the bathroom."

After finding him, Lucius was trying his best to comfort the little boy. The poor being was scared and while upon seeing another altmer in the gathering he burst into tears.

The other guards dispatched it, saying the usual things that they always says "Situation is taken care of, get back to work."

Later that day, Lucius was having a conversation with his wife, Katrina, about Marcus and his whereabouts. "We can't keep Marcus, Lucius, it's too dangerous for him. You told it yourself, they will come back. If they find about him, they will take him as well." she affirmed.

"He's just a little child. Why they will bother with him?"

"By the Divines, don't be so naïve Lucius! We're talking about the Thalmor here, remember."

"…, yeah, you're right. So what we're gonna do?"

"I'm going to take him to an orphanage that I have heard of, it's an old church, it's held by an old colovian priest so I don't think we have to worry about the thalmor. I will take it Marcus tomorrow, unless of course you have something better to propose."

"No, I think it would be fine" responded Lucius after pondering his other choices.

"One more thing, to protect him his surname must be silenced, are we clear?"

"Yes woman"

The next day Katrina woke Marcus and after gathering all of his belonging, took with him a fast carriage to the town of Tiberiad. The town was situated east to Pell's gate and close to the nibenean part of Cyrodiil. During the travel, she explained the situation to the boy, well tried mostly.

"Listen Marcus, Aunt Katrina is going to take you to a nice man with a lot of children like you. You're gonna play and live with them from now on. It's because of the bad men that came to your house."

"Yellooww men" said the boy. Katrina could see he was scared, Lucius had told her Marcus could have seen one of the thalmor soldier from where he was hiding. He also mentioned how Marcus was crying after seeing Runindil, their neighboring altmer. Poor child was definitely traumatized against high elves and this was bad. She would have to tell that to the priest. Fortunately Marcus was easy to cheer up once we knew his tastes. He liked all the stories about the gods and the hero of the past and was showing an unusual thirst of knowledge for his young age. After all, he was barely two years old.

They arrived at their destination in the late afternoon. Holding Marcus by the hand, Katrina made her way to the old church which was near the exterior walls of the city. She then began knock to door of the building. It open to show a pale skinned middle aged man of average height. He was dressed very simple. _Your typical Colovian_ thought Katrina. He introduced himself as Rislav Orlov and was the priest of this church. He then asked her why she was here. Katrina told him about the situation of Marcus and his trauma, how he was orphan and how her and her husband couldn't take care of the boy. She decided to hide about the Thalmor though. The official story was that his parents were travelers killed by high elves bandits. The priest then agreed to take care of the child.

"So, this is where I must go Marcus, Father Orlov is the one who will tell you stories from now on. You promise to be a good boy?" asked Katrina

Marcus shyly nodded in response. After embracing him one last time, Katrina made her way back to another carriage with a heavy heart.

As for Marcus, despite Rislav having kind words, was feeling for the first time the cruel nature of this world as everything he knew was taken from him.


End file.
